FBI
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys and Kate get caught by the FBI and have to distract them so Death can plan a rescue mission.


The sound of sirens echoed around the street as FBI agents swarmed around Kate and Crys. Crys pushed Kate behind her as the FBI aimed their guns at them.

"Get down on the ground" A man said through a megaphone.

"MAKE ME!" Crys shouted.

"Don't provoke them" Kate muttered. Crys looked behind one of the cars and saw Dean and Lucifer watching with panicked faces.

"I aint going down without a fight" Crys growled pulling her blade out of the back of her jeans.

"Put down the weapon!" One man shouted aiming his gun at her.

"Tell ya what if you can guarantee we will not be separated we will come quietly" Crys suggested. The men looked back at the agents who nodded.

"I guarantee you will not be separated" The woman said. Crys tossed her blade to one of the solders and gripped Kate's hand while walking to the van. She shot a look to Lucifer and Dean and let Kate go in first.

"We'll be fine" Crys whispered. One solder sat across from them and held out handcuffs.

"Hell no" Crys said pushing his hand away.

"Well we have been after you two for a while" A woman said sitting in the bad with them.

"And why's that darling" Crys asked.

"Murder, grave desecration, attempted murder, credit card fraud, hostage situations and bank robbery" The woman listed off.

"Well ya got me" Crys mocked. Kate resisted the urge to face-palm at her. The woman glared at Crys and put a hand on her gun.

"Aww how come she gets a gun?" Crys asked the solder beside her. The solder rolled his eyes at her so Crys pouted. She looked at two of the younger soldiers who were staring at them.

"Like what ya see darling?" She winked at them gesturing to her and Kate. Kate looked at her in shock.

"Aren't you with Michael?" She clarified.

"What Michael and Lucifer don't know won't kill them" Crys joked.

"I am not cheating on Lucifer!" Kate exclaimed.

"Ohh come on he's cute!" Crys pointed to the solder staring at Kate making him blush.

"What part of 'I LOVE LUCIFER' don't you understand?" Kate asked.

"Are you Satan worshipers?" The woman asked.

"She is I worship Satan's hot brother" Crys said pointing to Kate who rolled her eyes.

"Hell she tried to sacrifice her aunt to Satan once" Crys joked.

"I did not!" Kate shrieked.

"If Luci asked you to sacrifice a goat you'd probably do it" Crys stated.

"If Michael asked you to kill the president you'd do it" Kate countered.

"Hell yeah I would. It wouldn't be the first time I've killed for Michael" Crys replied.

"When have you killed for Michael?" Kate asked.

"Well let's see I killed that cop when he pointed a gun at Michael, I killed five FBI agents when they surrounded Adam, Sam and Michael, I killed that monk when he pissed Michael off, I killed Michael's brother when he pissed me off and I tried to kill uncle G when he sent Michael to his room" Crys listed off.

"You tried to kill God?!" Kate exclaimed forgetting they were with FBI agents and solders.

"Yes God pissed me off so I tried to smite him" Crys shrugged. Kate shook her head and the FBI looked at them weirdly. The van came to a halt as the man behind the wheel started beeping the horn.

"What's going on?" The woman asked.

"There's some guy in a black suit with a cane standing in the middle of the road" The driver replied.

"Ohh yeah that's my uncle" Crys said.

"You're what?" The woman said.

"My uncle Death" Crys shrugged.

"HEY DEATH IN HERE!" Crys shouted banging on the car door. The driver was pulled out of the car with a shout then everything went silent.

"You pissed off the wrong horseman" Kate muttered as Crys' eyes went black. The woman shouted for the men to fire but Crys gripped the woman's throat and snapped her neck.

"Don't kill them!" Kate exclaimed.

"Fine I'll let them shoot you" Crys sat back as the other men fumbled for their guns.

"KILL THEM!" Kate shouted when a guard took aim at her.

"With pleasure" Crys flicked her wrist and the guards head exploded. The doors swung open and Death touched one of the guards killing him instantly.

"It's about bloody time we could only stall them for so long" Crys muttered killing the last guard.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't shut up" Death replied gesturing to Kate. Kate and Crys hopped out of the van and began walking the way they came. Crys looked back at the van and snapped her fingers blowing it up.

"Why did you do that?" Death asked.

"So they think we're dead" Crys shrugged before zapping them back to the others.

"Hey guys" Crys announced sitting on the couch arm.

"How did you get out?" Lucifer asked as Kate wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Death helped us then I killed them" Crys replied greeting her mate with a kiss.

"They now think we're dead" Kate mumbled into Lucifer's chest.

"Well now they think we're all dead" Dean sighed in relief.

"Yeah it wasn't easy distracting them till Death got there" Crys replied.

"What did you do to distract them?" Michael asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Had a conversation about Kate sacrificing goats and Alex to Lucifer" Crys shrugged.

"What now?" Lucifer perked up.

"Don't ask" Kate muttered glaring at Crys who smirked back at her.


End file.
